corunafandomcom-20200215-history
Vizantian Kingdom
The Vizantian Kingdom was the monarchical government of the city of Vizantia and its territories. Little is certain about the history of the Vizantian Kingdom, as no written records from that time survive, and the histories about it were written during the Empire and are largely based on legend. However, the history of the Vizantian Kingdom began with the city's founding, traditionally dated to 753 P.F., and ended with the the adoption of the title emperor by the last king, Martilius the Great, thus inaugurating the start of the empire. History Legendary Founding The origins of Vizantia are shrouded in legend. The traditional legend has it that Maerhis, from an obscure town of Bator located what is now Rendava, founded Vizantia in 753 A.V., when he sailed northwest across the Muirian Sea. According to legend, he is a bastard son of the king and fled from his brother, now the new king, to find a new home for him and his mother. However, according to legend, his mother died because a storm hit their vessel, drowning her in the process. Maerhis managed to swam ashore to the region now called Oltes. When he came ashore, he saved a group of six girls from a group of armed bandits, which he finds out are the daughters of a rich merchant and shepherd, Abrasalem the Shepherd. Grateful of his assistance and found worthy of his trust, Abrasalem made him his heir to his wealth and estates, for he is a very rich yet old man and has only daughters to succeed him. He married him to his oldest daughter, named Linfa, and when he finally died, he left everything to Maerhis. Maerhis also cared for the five other daughters and their husbands, whose descendants later will be the first of the aristocrats of the kingdom. After many years of good living, a great plague attacked and destroyed the flocks and herds, forcing Maerhis and his household to migrate to the west, near to what is now Gulf of Taran. During the journey to the west, he was visited in his dream by his father-in-law and showed Maerhis the grandeur of the city that will be known as Vizantia. Thus after settling there with his family and household, he began the construction of the city and became its first king. Early History and Expansion According to historians, the city began to expand from its city walls to the surrounding countrysides early 14th century P.F.. Some native tribes of Oltes were driven off like the Messapians and the Firhipians while others were retained and reduced to slavery or subordinate allies. The early Vizantian Kings concentrated far more in controlling revolting Oltian tribes and guarding their trade routes and commerce. Due to constant warfare, the vizantians became adept soldiers and military service for specific period of time became compulsory. By the start of 563 P.F., these kings were poised to conquer their neighbors and other kingdoms. Age of Emperor In 412 P.F., when almost all of the western side of Coruna was in the banner of the kingdom, the last king, Martilius the Great, assumed the title emperor. To secure his absolute authority to the empire, he usurped the legislative power of the Council, thereby making them only an advisory body, married at least four wives to secure loyalty amongst the nobles and his generals and finally, named his favorite son, Alugias, as his crown prince and heir. He also organized the Guardians of the Ram, a group of personal bodyguards for himself, his family, the city and successors, thus ensuring his autocratic power inside the empire. Government The Vizantian Kingdom was at first an elective monarchy, selecting only the best to sit on the throne of Vizantia. The first king, Maerhis who was also called Maerhis the Founder, implied to his subjects that only the best candidate can be king, probably fearing that his other sons might fought each other for the throne. A king was chosen on account of his virtues and not his descent. Later on it became hereditary in nature. King The king was commander of the army, head of the religion, and director of diplomacy. Also, only he could conclude treaties, and mint coins. His authority was at first equal with the Council, but as the time passed, his power became more absolute, preparing it to the imperial times. Assembly All the kingdom's citizen-soldiers gather in a popular assembly, which is held at least twice a year, in spring and in autumn, with the opening and the closing of the campaigning season. This assembly of the army in times of war, of the people in times of peace, is called by the king and plays a significant role through the acclamation of the kings and in capital trials; it can be consulted (without obligation) for the foreign politics (declarations of war, treaties) and for the appointment of high state officials. In the majority of these occasions, the Assembly does nothing but ratify the proposals of a smaller body, the Council. It is also the Assembly which votes the honors, sends embassies, during its two annual meetings. In the last years of the kingdom, the Assembly cease to discuss any proposals, preferring the king and the council to ratify it. Council The Council was a small group formed among some of the most eminent Vizantians, chosen by the king to assist him in the government of the kingdom. As such it was not a representative assembly, but notwithstanding that on certain occasions it could be expanded with the admission of representatives of the cities and of the civic corps of the kingdom. The king had in reality less power in the choice of the members of the Council than appearances would warrant; this was because many of the kingdom's most important noblemen were members of the Council by birth-right. The Council primarily exerted a function with respect to the Assembly: it prepared and proposed the decisions which the Assembly would have discussed and voted, working in many fields such as the designation of kings and regents, as of that of the high administrators and the declarations of war. It was also the first and final authority for all the cases which did not involve capital punishment. The Council gathered frequently and represented the principal body of government of the kingdom. Any important decision taken by the king was subjected before it for deliberation. Inside the Council ruled the democratic principles of equality of word and of freedom of speech, to which even the king subjected himself. Yet the later kings of vizantia, through alliance and efforts, manage to relegate the Council to an advising body with little voice in public and foreign affairs. Finally the first emperor, Martilius the Great, usurped effectively the legislative power of the body before assuming power. See also *List of Kings of Vizantia *Vizantia *Maerhis *Vizantian Empire Category:Countries Category:Organization